


This isn't right

by creepysweater



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysweater/pseuds/creepysweater
Summary: Jacob has a lump in his throat, and the feeling of wrongness constrains his entire body. This is not how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to end differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Неправильно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984509) by [creepysweater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysweater/pseuds/creepysweater). 



> Timeline 4x05.
> 
> Thanks a lot to musemm, who helps me with editing!

For the first time in a while, Jacob's hands are shaking. Trembling, trying to give him away. And Jacob finds himself thinking that it would be better that way. Let them do it, let Billy read him like an open book - let him do it all by himself and save Jacob from this burden.

But Billy is being blind. He doesn't notice all these Judas stares of his former friends. He is sharpening his sword, and his eyes burn with anticipation of executing Flint. Jacob is disgusted with himself even more than with the others, who were scared just like him. And scared of whom? Of a cripple! Of the one-legged son of a bitch they had created themselves. Jacob spits. "You're pathetic," he thinks.

"What's wrong?" Billy asks. 

Jacob flinches, shakes his head and puts on his usual smile. It's enough for Billy.

"Everything will be over soon. Can you imagine?" Billy says. "Both the city and the cache will be ours. And nobody will stir up trouble again."

His eyes seem happy. Shiny and bright. Jacob unwillingly lets his gaze linger on them. He can't get enough of the face he's gotten so used to. He barely restrains the impulse to touch Billy's shoulder, stopping himself just in time. Jacob has a lump in his throat, and the feeling of wrongness constrains his entire body. This is not how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to end differently.

But time is short, it is rapidly reducing Billy's life. The ambush has been prepared, the trap has been set, and the wild beast is already inside. Silver gives the order, and Jacob leaves his position. He insisted on doing it himself. He still doesn't want anybody to hurt Billy. A stupid and pointless impulse. But Billy deserves the respect that nobody will allow him to show otherwise now.

Jacob approaches Billy, feeling his insides twist into a painful knot. Billy is standing with his back to him. He is used to Jacob backing him up. This trust finally breaks Jacob's already fragile certainty. The certainty that there is no other way. Billy says something, but Jacob can barely hear him. His lips go dry, his fingers are trembling, and his thoughts are swarming like bees in a disturbed hive. One of them pierces his mind like a sharp stinger. And the torture stops.

He still has a choice.

Jacob looks back at his accomplices - the people who mean nothing to him. He makes his choice. He has lived a good life, even though his dreams of becoming famous didn't come true. But he'll be damned if he doesn't do what's right in the end.

Jacob chooses his words carefully. He wants Billy to realize all at once. He wants Billy to be ready. Jacob wants to believe that he is giving him a chance for salvation. He takes a deep breath, as if he is going to jump into water. And then he says the words that will drag him into an abyss:

"This isn't right."


End file.
